Suds In The Bucket
by InfiniteLoveLiz
Summary: Ariel is an average girl. Likes motorcycles, gets into lots of trouble, owns a small shop, and lives with her Marine brother, who means everything to her. When Her brother dies, she's sent into a spiral into hell. This is her story. DomxOc
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I've been wanting to right a DomxOc story for forever. But I never liked any of my plots. Finally, after seeing Fast 6 on Monday and obessing over how attractive Vin Diesel is. (Seriously, the most perfect looking man on Earth. or in the galaxy for that matter, even his voice is attractive. Ugh) I FINALLY Came up with something that was an oozing pile of shit. So here it is. **

The one thing about growing up on this side of LA was that everyone knew Dominic Toretto, and I mean everyone, even old ladies at the salon I got my hair cut at talked about the boy. How he looked, how he raced, how his eye twitched before he sneezed or how he shook his ding-a-ling twice after peeing. I mean, christ, it was gross. I felt like I knew everything about him before I even met the guy.

When I moved here with my brother, I had no idea who the hell Toretto was, and I didn't care. My brother was a marine, and he stayed with me when he was not overseas in the war.

My house was small, two bedrooms, a kitchen, small living room, and bathroom. Just the basics. That was the top floor of my house, the bottom floor was a little shop I opened called **_Mermaid Cove._** I sold, as my brother would call it, 'witchy stuff' but in actually was just homemade body scrubs and lotions and the like.

My life was nice and I was content.

My first customer, and my forever loyal customer, was a woman named Netale, Netale was a tall, blonde dynamo who for some reason just couldnt get enough of the stuff I made. But she brought in her friends, and suddenly, it felt like every woman in LA was out to get some of my products.

On a particularly quiet day, I had turned the radio up and was dancing and singing like I usually do in my private moments.

**_"Been balling all my life, Lamborghini's, fast whips_**  
**_She down to ride and_**  
**_Deserves a boss who down to provide_**  
**_We run the streets but on G5's, I'm talkin' fly_**  
**_Boots and blue jeans, Cartier, newer rings_**  
**_You with a big boy, so we do the big things_**  
**_Had the valet park it, Chanel hoodie on_**  
**_Looking like Trayvon Martin, George Zimmerman on warning_**  
**_She on my morning poster,_**  
**_Ciroc in my mimosa_**  
**_I'm ballin' like Lebron,_**  
**_We shoppin' in Milan_**  
**_The 458 Ferrari, I park it on the lawn"_**

Now, I know it must be amusing to some people, who passed by in the windows, my, a tiny thing of 4' 11' and just over 120 pounds, dancing and rapping to Usher and Rick Ross. But I did not expect to get a customer, so when I heard laughing, I made a started turn to see a drop dead gorgeous girl laughing. She had long, brunette hair and kind brown eyes.

"Damn it. I Told Bryant we needed a bell on that door!" I frowned, but then grinned. "Hi, welcome to mermaids cove, how can I help you?"

"I heard you had increadible chapstick, so I thought I'd give it a try." She said.

"Oh! right this way!" I lead her to where I had all my chapsticks. "My name is Ariel. I'm the owner."

"I'm Mia." Mia said, she wasn't rude about the way she said it, and I grinned.

Mia and I shared a good laugh, and actually talked for a good while before she paid for the the chapstick and I sent her on her way.

Nights were boring unless Bryant was home, bryant was funny, with puppy dog brown eyes and blond hair, He had several tattoos and was built muscled but not overly so. He was a funny guy to, always running around and saying or saying something that would make me laugh until it hurt. Like right now, he was in a cowboy hat and shorts singing to Country Man around the house. I was sitting in my chair and in tears with laughter, two other males from Bryants base were with us as we were going out tonight.

I didn't know where we were going, it was rare that I did. Bryant would just walk into my room, tell me to put on 'hooker clothes' and then walk out. My brother was strange, but endearing in a way only a big brother could be.

So there I was, in a little white dress and tan cowgirl boots. Not hookery in the least, And my brother randomly demanded that we matched and was changing into a blue plaid shirt and jeans, a cowboy hat and tan boots.

Yeah, he was weird.

Finally he was ready to go, we piled into our cars, Well, the boys piled into their cars and I went on my motorcycle. Yes I know, dresses and motorcycles don't mix, blah blah, I don't care. I loved my motorcycle and if whoever was behind me had a problem with it, they could shove it.

I followed them over into some streets, where it looked like a huge party was going on. I stared at it for a moment before it clicked. _Of course Bryant wants to race. _I growled and swung my leg off my bike rather viciously. I hated going to street races, and Bryant usually hated when I went. Guys always acted like dogs and Brian nearly would kill them if they came near me. Which he knew he didn't have to do after I speared a guy so hard with my stiletto that the heel went through his foot, but still. Other then that I liked the racing scene, nice cars, nice music, and I loved to dance so It was very nice.

Racer chasers were everywhere, dressed in skimpy outfits and hanging on any guy there, including my brother. That I didn't mind, except my brother was giving me the help me eyes. I sighed and waltzed over to them.

"Leave." I commanded.

The girl, obviously the head of the group, eyed me up and down and smirked. "No."

I raised a brow at her. "Excuse me?"

"I don't see a ring on his finger, so no, we won't leave."

My temper flared. "And I don't see a ring on your finger because you're an STD ridden raging slut, now get the fuck off my brother before I stab you."

My brother and his friends were laughing to hard to even say thank you as the girls sashyed off to spread their diseases elsewhere.

"STD ridden slut." He was snorting in laughter. "Damn, that was too funny."

I snorted and leaned against my brothers car. It was a nice car, A Charger, Srt8 Super Bee. It was black, and a very smooth ride. Though I preffered my motorcycle.

"You owe me, so go request a song from the DJ, one you know I can dance to."

My brother wandered off to do just that. I grinned and danced around the cars until a good Nicki Minaj song came on, and then I was on the dance floor, enjoying the dancing around, I didn't even notice I had a dance partner until the song ended. I met a pair of blue eyes and smiled at the boy, he had brown hair, kind of rough looking, but he seemed nice enough, as in he wasn't groping me.

"Hey, I'm Vince." He smiled at me.

"I'm Ariel." I smiled up at him.

He grinned at me. "Do you want a drink?" He asked, I nodded, and we wandered off together and got beers, we chatted about the usual getting-to-know someone stuff. He found out my brother was racing and I found out he was here with his friends. After several minutes a few of his friends actually came and found him, Vince introduced me to Jesse and Rome, and the three of us chatted and wandered around and yes, we danced. It was very fun until I heard my brothers loud voice arguing with someone.

"Oh, that's my brother." We ran over to where the crowd was gathering just in time to see Bryant punch the shit out of someone, and he was about to hit another guy.

"Shit." I ran inbetween them and latched myself onto my brothers back. He would never fight when I was on his back, he always got so worried about me getting hit.

"Get off." Bryant growled, turning his head to look at me.

"No."

"Ar."

"No."

"Get the fuck off me."

"No." I paused and turned to look at the boy laying on the ground, everyone seemed fromen in place and the boy on the ground was clutching his jaw. "What did they do?"

Bryant growled. "They tried to steal my car."

I eyes the two in question and raised a brow. "Why? They don't even know how to use the stick between their legs, obviously they don't know how to drive one."

Apparently everyone heard me and chuckled, except for the two on the ground, who turned beet red.

Hands suddenly pried me from my brothers back, and I spun to meet Vince and a guy who was huge, I mean, huge. 6 foot 1 at least, charming brown eyes, a bald head, and muscles about as big as my own head.

"Who's this?" I directed the question to Vince, My brother gave me a look and then looked at Vince.

"Who's that?" He asked.

"This is Dom." Vince said, Then directed to my brother. "And I'm Vince."

I shook Dom's hand, his large hand swallowed mine. He noticed this and smirked. "I'm Ariel, and this is my brother Bryant."

I pushed my curly red hair over my shoulder. Dom asked what had happened My brother explained and then Dom turned to me.

"Nice job, running in and stopping the fight, but be careful next time, you could get hurt."

I laughed, thinking he was joking, but when I took in his serious face. I knew he wasn't, and that made my temper flare. "Listen, I can handle myself." I stated, then gestured to myself. "I may not look it, but I've been in plenty of fights, and have been arrested before. I know when to bet on myself and when to back out."

Dom argued with me for a few moments before something sank into his brain. "Wait, you were arrested, for what?"

I smirked. "Not telling."

This just frustrated him, and that is how I met the famous Dominic Toretto.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/n: Wow! I got 4 reviews in one day! I'm so happy, I never get that many. Thank you LoveLifeLife, RachelNicole, Sweetkiwi and Armageddon! You guys seriously made my day.**

The next few weeks dragged on slowly. My brother went out with Dom and the boys a lot, I didn't go since me and Dom decided that we did not like each other very much after that first and the rest of boys were fine though. They even stopped into the shop every now and again to say hello. They were sweet and I liked them.

Mia came back several times, turning out to be a big fan of my Mermaid Scrub and me and her would often spend a few hours talking about stuff, from boys and brothers to the weather and anything. I really liked Mia, she was super gorgeous, and was very genuine with her smiles and her personality. So, I basically liked everyone in my life but Dom.

One day I was closing up the shop with Bryant walked in. He paused, studied me, smiled, then waved someone in. I was curious as to who it was before Dom himself walked in and started studying the shop like he was some kind of inspector. He moved and then the rest of the boys walked in, Jesse, Rome, Leon, Vince, Brian, and Mia.

I did a double take at that, and Mia walked right up to me and we started chatting.

"You know him?" I whispered and semi secretive stuck a thumb at Dom,

Speaking of the devil, Dom turned to Mia and raised a brow. "You know her?"

I glared very hard at Dom, he, of course, returned the favor.

"Ariel is the one I buy all the lotions and stuff from." Mia explained, and then turned and whispered to me. "Dom is my brother."

I snorted and looked incredulously at her. Mia, sweet, gorgeous Mia was related to Satans Spawn?

I whispered to her. "Now I know where all the good parts of his family went."

Mia and I shared a big laugh, the guys looked confused, and we got interrupted again. "Ar, do you mind if they stay for dinner?"

I shot my brother a bland look. "Really? your 24 years old, don't ask me like I'm mom." I walked over and flipped the 'open' sign to 'closed'. "Its not just my house Bry, I really don't care."

"Soo..." Bryant trailed over, I sighed in exasperation.

"Yes, they can stay." The only person who I had a problem with staying for dinner was Dom. For all I knew the damn guy could break my whole store while I cook dinner.

I mean, after all, he did steal my bike.

Yes, you heard right, I went to go on my bike to leave after the races the night and found Dom perched on it, his long legs were straddling my steel horse, and I shot him a confused look.

"You're in a dress." Dom stated.

"Yes, O observant one." I smirked.

"You're not driving this in a dress." He sounded surprisingly sure.

"Yes, I am." I stated. "Its how I got here."

"Give me the keys to your bike." He said, holding out his hand.

"Hell no." I took a step back, Dom raised an eyebrow, appeared amused, and then got in my personal space.

"Give. Me. The. Keys."

"N. O."

He reached his hand down into my boot, pulled out my keys, and sped off on my motorcycle.

I haven't seen my steel horse since.

But anyway, the guys were heading upstairs and I was going about my business, refilling shelves and taking stock. I was so preoccupied I didn't even notice anyone was with me until I got a poke in my side.

I made this high-pitched sound, something similar to 'eek' and spun to face...Vince.

"Viiiiinceee" I whined. "Don't _do _that."

Vince laughed at me and ruffled my fiery red hair. "Sorry, sweetheart, I saw an opportunity any couldn't resist the temptation."

I shook my head at him and kept going about my store, closing everything down and locking up for the night. "So, what brought you guys to the store?"

Vince shrugged. "Me and Jesse and Rome wanted to bother you. Mia wanted more of that Mermaid shit, and Bryant invited us over."

I snorted _Of course Bryant would invite first and ask later. _"I see. Bryant always does that."

Vince threw his arm over my shoulder as we walked upstairs and I opened the door to the apartment. Music was playing from the Ihome and I narrowed my eyes, the pretty pool blue Ipod that was plugged in was mine, and I know I had had it in my room, because my room is where I did my morning workout everyday before I went down the the shop.

"Bryanttttt." I singsong, flashing Vince a mischievous wink, I slipped out of his arm and went in search for my brother. He wasn't in the living room with the boys, and he wasn't in the bathroom, He already took my ipod out of my room so he wasn't in there, that left his room.

"BRYANT OPEN THE DAMNED DOOR." I had twisted the knob and, not surprisingly, it didn't budge.

"NO YOU'LL HURT ME."

"DON'T TAKE MY STUFF WITHOUT ASKING AND WE WOULDN'T HAVE THIS PROBLEM."

I could hear laughter in the direction of the living room, apparently our arguments were entertaining enough to make the boys stop talking to each other and pay attention.

"BUT YOU WORK IN THE SHOP ALL DAY AND I NEVER SEE YOU TO ASK YOU."

"WE LIVE ABOVE THE SHOP JESUS H. THUNDERFUCK. IS IT THAT HARD FOR YOU TO WALK DOWN STEPS AND ASK ME?" I inhaled slowly, and twisted the knob again. "IF YOU DON'T OPEN THIS DOOR I WILL KICK IT DOWN."

"Do it you won't!" Bryant seemed so sure I wouldn't kick down the door, I jumped up on the door frame and swung back, on my forward swing I sent a powerful kick to the door, splintering it and sending it crashing down.

Bryant screamed and charged in my direction, then, realizing I was blocking the door, he started running in circles. I tackled him, and we wrestled for a few minutes, and finally I was sitting on his back twisting his arms behind his back and having him swear that he wouldn't ever go into my room again.

They were chuckles coming from the door way, and I turned and saw all the boys laughing at Bryants failure at wrestling a girl. I got up and brushed my hands off, Bryant did the same, the pointed to me while facing the guys.

"I'd like to see you wrestle her and win! She's like a fucking snake or a monkey." Bryant growled.

The boys laughed some more and a few of them offered to wrestle me, typically Vince and Jesse, and we turned Bryants bedroom into a wrestling ring for a good while. Jesse was easy to take down, he kept charging me and within ten minutes he had tapped out. Vince was harder because Vince was a bit older and smarter, he had watched me fight twice also, so he had the advantage of knowing my moves.

At one point, Vince had my one leg over his should and was bending it back toward my chest. Now, if bent back far enough this would hurt anyone who wasn't double jointed in the hips or wasn't incredibly flexible. I was pretty flexible, but I wasn't going to push it by having him bend it back to the point of pain.

I only had one chance to get out of the hold, and I put all my effort into it, first I swung my leg to the left, then very quickly changed direction to the right, pushing my leg hard to my chest and wrapping my free leg around Vinces trim waist, I twisted sharply to the right and used the momentum to swing around onto Vince back and push him into the ground. Then I point him a similar position as my brother. That was a close fight, but I won.

Now, I don't win all the time, and as luck would have it, I was about to quit the wrestling matches when Dom stepped up and said he wanted a round. Stating simply that I was making his team look like pussies.

I was tired, I had just wrestled three people, and worked all day, but I couldn't pass up wrestling someone I didn't like, It was like a legal form of beating the shit out of someone. And this someone happened to harass me a lot, and piss me off. So I agreed, even though there was a little voice in my head telling me I wouldn't win.

Me and Dom circled each other for a while, sizing each other up. Dom had a good 100 pounds on me, and was over a good foot taller. Suddenly, Dom moved, As quickly as I could I sidestepped his hand, but even though I barely missed him, he was fast.

I sure as hell didn't workout for three hours a day to lose though. Me and Dom made eyes contact, and I winked at him and stuck out my tongue. _Haha, can't catch me fucker. _ Quickly I moved away from him and dropped to the ground to kick his legs out, a daring move, but worth a shot. His long legs avoided it with a jump, and I rolled away to get to my feet. Before I could though, he was on top of me with a big Kiss-My-Ass-I'm-Gonna-Win smirk, my feet pressed in between his chest and mine, and with a grunt I kicked the hell out him, He didn't budge, but it sent me far enough back so that I could scramble to me feet.

I was on one knee when he reached out and grabbed my ankle, standing up, that put me upside down. I swung my leg over his arms and moved like I was doing a crunch, but really I grabbed onto his arm and hauled my ass, and my trapped foot, out of his grip. It was in this moment I realized just how tiny I was compared to Dom, my hands were like baby hands, gripping his arm to haul myself up onto his back.

It was only a split second that I was distracted by this realization, and that was all Dom need to win.

In second he had put me on the floor, sat on my legs and gripped my arms above my head, and once again we made eye contact, my cerulean eyes glaring into his dark, triumphant ones.

Growling low in my throat, I glared harder as I very calmly said "Mercy."

Dom got off me and held out a hand, but I ignored it and stood up, slipping into the kitchen to start cooking dinner and to put on some good music.

I found some peace in the kitchen, where Dom didn't come in, I was listening to Machine Gun Kelly and making a ton of tacos.

_**"Man east side right here**_  
_** Did crime right here**_  
_** Blood, sweat tears I cried right here**_  
_** Tatted my city to show pride right here**_  
_** Lookin at it like this mine right here**_  
_** So whatchu talkin bout I cant ride right here**_  
_** You motha fuckas think I'm gon' hide right here?**_  
_** Raised in this god damn city**_  
_** No I wasn't born in it"**_

I was also making a salad, and drinking a beer. Occasionally I would change the song, I had a wide taste in music, so my Ipod had a ton off different shit on it.

When dinner was done I sat in between Vince and Jesse, and after saying grace we dug in. All was quiet during dinner because the occasional chatter that would start up and die down. After dinner I washed dishes and people walked in and out to get beer.

Someone pressed a cold beer to my lower back and I nearly jumped out my skin, I spun around to face Bryant. "What the fuck. I could have slit you're throat!" I was waving a big, soapy knife in his face that I was washing in his face.

"You wouldn't." Bryant said, then took a sip of his beer. "I just had a question."

I turned back towards the dishes while I rolled my eyes. "Fire away."

"Well, actually two questions. One: do you want to go out with everyone Friday night?"

"Sure, why not?"

"And two, this is the hard question. Will you be Doms date?"

I blinked, then turned to him with a what the fuck look on my face. "No."

Bryant made a pouty face. "Why not?"

I spun around, he had whispered the questions, not that anyone could hear me over the combination of the TV, the Music, and the talking. "First of all; he is a big boy and doesn't need to send my _brother _to ask me to be his date. Secondly; Dom can take one of his goddamn racer chasers with him is he need a date. Thirdly; Me and him don't get along and I don't like him. Lastly, and this is the most important part, He. Stole. My. God. Damn. Bike."

I spun around and started washing the dishes. My vehemently whispered words echoing in my head.

"But you need a date." My brother whispered. "And so does he."

"I have a date." I whispered back.

"I just asked you to go five seconds ago. How do you have a date?"

"Bryant, I have a goddamn date. Now go watch the movie or something."

"Fine." Bryant walked out of the room and plopped down on the couch next to Dom, and the started talking about something.

I finished the dishes,changed into pink jogging shorts and a black sports bra, and walked back out. Vince caught sight of me immediately and wolf whistled. Causing eyes to turn my way. I went to the fridge and grabbed my water, it had slices of kiwi and strawberrys in it, I also grabbed Bryants keys.

"I'm going for my run now." I told Bryant. "Call if you need me, and don't need me." I walked out the door and down stairs towards the shop, I was unlocking the shop door when a big, warm hand grasped my arm, I turned around and met the incredibly dark eyes of Dom.

"You're not going dressed...like that." Dom waved his hand, demonstrating what I was wearing. I tore my arm out of his grasp and rolled my eyes.

"Look." I glanced back at him. "I'm not you're wife, or you girlfriend, you're not my brother or my parents, and you in my fucking house right now." I explained. "I'm 22 years old, I think I know enough to handle myself." I opened the door and slipped out. " I'll be fine, I run everyday."

Dom frowned at me. "You still shouldn't go dressed like that."

I pinched the bridge of my nose and looked at him. "Are you gonna stop me?"

"No."

"Exactly." I turned around and started walking to the car, Dom caught up to me.

"I'm going to go with you."

I blinked and stared at him, he was smirking again, his cocky attitude back in place.

"Give me the keys."

"Why?" I gripped the keys tightly in my hand.

"Because I don't ride bitch."


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I just couldn't leave it like that for long.**

After a long argument, I gave Dom the keys and told him to head to the beach. It was just about sunset, which was when I liked to run. Being near the waves and smelling the ocean while I ran was...exhilarating.

The ride there was quiet, Dom drove at a reasonable speed and we made it there with plenty of time to run before the night fell. Finally, he stopped at the beach. The two of us got out, and I headed towards the water, stopping short to bend down and do my pre-running stretch, behind me, I heard Dom groan.

"What?" I turned my head sharply to glance at him.

"Half of your ass is hanging out." Dom declared, waving his hand at me. "You're practically asking for some guy to rape you."

I snorted. "Yet, I still have on more clothes then the Racer Chasers you boys find so...alluring." I turned back around and raised my voice so he could hear me. "And I will die fighting rather than be raped or kidnapped. Your presence he is entirely unnecessary."

Now it was Doms turn to snort. "Racer Chasers are good for quick lays when you're in that mood." He walked up next to me and bent down to follow my stretches.

I ignored him and shifted my stretch to my other leg. "So, did you break my motorcycle?" I changed subjects after a while. "Because I want it back."

Dom looked at me and followed my movements, we made eye contact. "It's not broken, you just not getting it back."

I glared at him. "Its my fucking motorcycle. Kiss my ass Toretto."

Dom just winked at me, which infuriated me beyond belief, we stretched for a few more minutes before we set off down the beach.

"So, how often do you workout?" Dom asked after about fifteen minutes of silence.

"About three hours a day." I shrugged. "I get up at sunrise, workout for an hour and a half. After dinner I workout for another hour and a half."

Dom nodded. With his long legs it was easy for him to keep pace with me. But it was easy to see running, real running, was something he didn't do often. I slowed down and turned towards him. "You don't run, do you?"

Dom shrugged. "Only when I need to."

I sighed and rubbed my temple. "Sit down before you get shin splints." I sighed. "You didn't even tape your feet."

"What does taping my feet have to do with anything?" Dom asked. Since he was sitting and I was standing, I could squat down to make eye contact.

I did just that, propping my elbows on my knees as I looked at him. "It helps prevent things like shin-splints."

We sat in silence for a while, eventually I moved so I could sit on my ass and we watched the sunset.

"Do you go swimming around this time?" Dom asked, I snorted and waved my hands to the empty beach, a rarity in LA. "Hell no. Sharks feed generally around sunrise and sunset."

Dom laughed at the expression on my face, and I rolled my eyes. "Yeah yeah, so funny, but I'm not losing a limb."

Dom just shook his head

"But seriously, I want my bike back."

Everyone was still at the house when I got back, they were about to watch a movie. **_Wanted_**but Bryant insisted on waiting for us because it was on of my favorite movies. I quickly showered and put on my pajamas. With an intention to piss of Dom, I put on the tiniest sleeping shorts I had and a black crop top with the words Cuddle written on it in cursive. I even put in my belly button ring, It was a pretty hot pink dream catcher, and it looked alluring on my flat stomach.

I walked out a decided to make up kicking Jesse's ass by sitting in his lap during the movie. Mia caught onto my plan pretty quickly and we shared conspiratorial smiles from her spot across the room on Brians lap. Bryant looked semi-ready to spit fire, but once I texted him my plan he smirked at shook his head at me. Vince knew right away and was trying not to laugh. Leon and Rome were checking out my butt, and Dom grew more and more agitated with each passing moment.

Apparently, when I wrapped one arm around Jesses middle and put my head on his chest, Dom had enough.

"You look like a whore." Dom said, giving me a level look.

I returned his even gaze with a cool one of my own. "Hey Dom, with how Big you muscles are, some people have been wondering if they aren't that way to make up for a smaller one."

Vince couldn't hold in his laughter anymore and let out a roar of it, tears falling down his face and he slammed his fist onto the arm of the couch. Brian, Leon, and Rome joined him, and Jesse and Mia let out a snicker.

Dom glared and me, and I snuggled closer to Jesses side, and continued to peacefully watch the movie. We put in **_Conan The Barbarian_**In the change of movies I switched from cuddling with Jesse to cuddling with Vince. Vince puffed up his chest like he just won some kind of prize, while Jesse was fast asleep. I had thrown a blanket over him, and he was curled into it I curled into Vinces side and watch Conan go and avenge his fathers death.

I woke up comfortable and warm in my bed. I stretched and rolled over snuggling into the warmth. The feeling a big arm wrapping around me and pressed me closer to them.

Stop. Wait. Pause. Halt.

Who the hell was in my bed? I cracked open a cerulean eye to come face to broad chest. Broad, tan, shirtless chest. But still. I craned my head up to see Doms sleeping face.

What. The. Actual. Fuck.

Unfortunately for Dom, he was in for a rude awakening, I adjust myself and heft and rolled that fucker off my bed.

"Ow!" Dom opened those dark eyes and shot me an even darker look, while I smiled innocently at him. "What the fuck was that for?"

I laid on my stomach facing him. "What the fuck are you doing in my bed Toretto?" I growled.

Dom suddenly smirked. "What? you were all over the other guys and I don't get anything?"

I waved a finger at him. "False. I didn't touch Brian, Rome, Or Leon last night, and I like Jesse and Vince. I don't like you."

"I don't like you either." Dom got up, it took me a moment to notice he was in his boxer-breifs, but then.

"Ewwww dude! Go put some clothes on!" Dom wasn't ugly, not by a long shot, but I couldn't resist the chance to majorly bust his balls.

Not literally, even though they were right in front of my face, but you get it.

Dom had that stupid smirk on his face. "What? You've never seen a man?"

I gestured to his parts. "That tiny thing could hardly qualify you as a man." I lied, I was avoiding looking at his manly bits as much as I could. Especially since he had morning wood.

It was not tiny, that was for damn sure.

Dom pulled on his jeans and shot me a death glare. "I know I'm not small."

I stuck my tongue out at him and flipped onto my side that was away from him. I needed a few mores hours of sleep if Satan Spawn was going to be here all day.

Later that day I awoke to Bryant, Jesse, and Vince jumping on my bed and screaming. I groaned and sat up, glaring at them.

"Whaat?"

Bryant poked my side and grinned. "Get dressed, we're Redneck Yacht Clubbing today."

I groaned. Bryant and his weird ideas. Alothough I did love swimming in the ocean with all the boats tied together, jumping into the water and chilling with Bryants other Marine friends was always fun.

"Alright." I forced the boys out of my room and got dressed, struggling for a moment to fit my jeans over my butt.

Oh, the struggle of the butt.

I didn't put on a top, just kept my bathing suit top on, all the boys were ready already, and as I brushed my bright red hair out, my cerulean eyes caught Vinces deep blue ones.

"You look like the Ariel from That movie.." Vince stated, I snorted.

"I don't think she had piercings and tattoos, V."

"Which is why you're a million times hotter then her."

"Uh-huh." We all piled into cars, me and Mia rode together, it was filled with easy laughter, I really enjoyed having Mia around.

We pulled up to the dock, and I ran right to the Boat and hopped over the rail to the inside, This boat wasn't ours, it was our friend Tomis. Tomi was very rich, very beautiful, and very, very gay. and he was also my bestfriend. He agreed to let us use the boat whenever we wanted, and just tell him the day of. Bryant had texted him that morning, and as we headed over a large cluster of boats I put our chips and snacks in the lower cabin, out beers and handles and such in the fridge he had, as well as the ice filled coolers.

When We got close enough, they tossed us a line, and I mad quick work of tying us to the other boats. I heard hollers of my name and many more hollers of Bryants. everyone was mingling, but no one was in the water yet. I slipped off my shorts and went up to the roof of the pool, where I tanned until I felt to hot, then I just jumped in the water.

When I broke serface, I heard several more splashes, several other girls had jumped in, including Mia, we all swam and drank and ate and listened to music and danced until it was getting close to sunset, which most of us got out of the water due to sharks.

When I climbed up, I noticed a tall girl had wrapped her arms, and legs, around my brother and was trying to kiss him, my brother was once again giving my the help my eyes. And I couldn't leave him to an STD ridden fate, so I walked up and tapped the girl on the shoulder.

When she turned around I recognized as the racer chaser from the first night.

"What do you want?" She growled at me.

"Get off my brother. Goddamn. Just because he is the only dick in Cali you haven't had doesn't mean he wants you."

She snarled and ripped herself off my brother, she towered over me, but I crossed my arms and stared her down. She turned to walk away and I turned to grab a beer.

That was when she pushed me off the side of the boat.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Thank you again for all the reviews. Although, if you are not giving constructive criticism and are just generally being a dick, I will delete you're comments. Especially if you're anonymous.  
**

**However, let my thank again all the people who have kept their words nice. Thank you endlessly. You are all beautiful, wondrous creatures. **

**Also, let my clarify this from the PMS I got, Letty is not in this story. Shocker, right? So shocking that the writer can add or get rid of characters in the story. She may come up later, but she won't be on the DT team. **

**Thank you for your cooperation, if you do not like what I said, go suck some eggs.**

**Now, back to our usual programming.**

I had smashed my head on the side of the boat on my way into the water, but I barely noticed it due to the fact my lungs inhaled sharp, salty water. I broke the surface and gasped for air, the boys were struggling to get their ladders down, and I swam hard to the side of the boat. It was sunset, and I was freaking out about sharks.

See, I had researched a lot about sharks, so I could know when to go into the water and when to not, I like to know what I'm dealing with when I'm afraid. So, I knew there was about 34 types of sharks around, and about 25 of those types had attacked a humans. I also knew that loud sounds and splashes attracted them, and I was a sitting duck here.

"Forget the goddamned ladder!" I yelled, meeting my brothers eyes, I was trying to play off my fears, but I knew he could tell I was afraid.

My brother leaned over the bars on the boat to grab my hand, but our arms couldn't reach, Then Vince tried, then Jesse, then a few other Bryants friends. I was starting to freak out when Vince got all panicky and almost launched himself over the boat to grab my hand. Unfortunately, I still couldn't grab his hand, and I glanced back to see a dorsel fin coming this way.

I inhaled a little faster and tried to fight the panic swelling up in my chest. _Just a dolphin, just a dolphin, its a dolphin, please God, let that be a dolphin._

Everyone was reaching down, trying to grab my hands, That fin was getting closer and closer, and I was practically in the middle of a panic attack when my hand connected with someones and I got hauled up.

Thank fucking Christ. Praise the Lord. My constricted chest started to feel like I could breathe deeply again, and my eyes felt less watery. My brother grabbed my shoulders and searched my face before he hugged me and murmured into my ear, so I could hear him.

"You have a cut of your forehead, and blood is dripping down your face."

I felt a beer shoved into my hands and now, with the attention on my drama gone, everyone turned back to the girl who had pushed me over.

Honestly, I just felt sick. Sick to my stomach. I also felt tired, but that could be from the head injury. It's not like I haven't dealt with a concussion before. I drank half the beer in one huge sip before I just gave her the finger and headed under the deck.

I searched around the cabin until I found some glue, then I washed my face, taking note that my cut was pretty nasty any my right eye was starting to bruise slightly, which meant I would have to close the shop for a few day because customers did not like seeing people with black eyes, I Glued my cut together, hissing because the glue stung something awful.

I held the glue until it was dried and sat on the ground, putting my head back against the wall. I hadn't actually paid attention to who had grabbed my hand, and I would probably ask Bryant later because whoever it was deserved a huge thank you.

I had left the lights off in the cabin, and the cool darkness of the room felt good, I Finished my beer slowly, and got up and grabbed on of Tomis stupid fancy waters. I figured no more drinking for the night would be good with me.

I sat in the dark and thought about how terrified I had been in the water. I think I officially hated swimming in the ocean now, and it was something I would never do again.

Eventually night fell, and all the boats lit up with lights and everyone watched the stars, but I didn't move until I heard people coming down to go to sleep. I checked my watched, It was 2 AM, and I was stone cold sober, I went to go upstairs when I heard Vince call me.

"Ariel, how's your head?"

I touched the dried glue and shrugged. "It could have been worse than a nasty cut."

Vince nodded as he laid on the floor. "You going to sleep?"

I shook my head. "Nope, just gonna drive us back to the docks." Nobody slept anyway but the docks on Redneck Yacht Club Days. We had a designated boat drivers. Bryant was supposed to be today's, but since I think he got trashed and I was sober, I figured it would be safer If I drove the boat back.

Vince nodded and motioned next to him. "When you get there, if you're tired, just come lay down, I'll save a spot for you."

I grinned at Vince and shook my head before descending up to the deck, calling back down to him. "I'll keep that in mind."

My brother was, as I had correctly assumed, obliterated. After escorting him downstairs and making him lay down, I helped untie the ropes and finally started the boat.

It was beautiful outside, the stars were bright, and out in the the water there was a million of them, the crescent moon some brightly, and as I drove steadily towards the docks I couldn't help but sigh as I found something to concentrate on that would get me out of my thoughts. When I showed up the the dock I busied my hands with tying the boat to the dock and doing anything else that needed to be done.

Just in case I had a concussion I kept myself awake until the wee hours of the morning, when I grabbed my crochet messenger bag and stepped off the boat.

Another thing I loved about the docks, every morning there was a farmers/flea market where I could buy things. I got a couple weird looks, so I could assume my eyes was a definitely black. But I made out pretty good, I got some fresh cinnamon rolls, mason jars, bananas, and coconut juice. I know the combination sounds weird, but coconut juice and bananas have cured even the worst of my hangovers. I bought some other things, as well as a nice summery type white dress for Mia to wear, and a tank top and shorts for me.

When I got back to the boat the boys were still fast asleep, I changed quickly in the bathroom and left the dress right in front of Mia so she could see it. I ate some fresh Hawaiian bread I bought, along with some pineapples and strawberries. It was a while before anyone got up, and Mia was the first one up.

She stepped outside and I motion to the food in front of me. She poured juice and grabbed a banana before sitting next to me.

"Your eye looks awful." Mia said bluntly. I sighed and touched it, but flinched and pulled away. It hurt, but I shrugged it off.

"I've had worse."

Mia snorted. "I've hardly seen the boys get worked up like that, though I got worried too when I saw that shark." Mia laughed. "I thought Bryant was going to scream like a girl."

I paused and gave her a suspicious sideways glance. "Yeah, it wouldn't be the first time."

Me and Mia shared a good laugh at that, and I shared some strawberries with her. "Do you know who grabbed me out of the water?"  
I asked.

Mia gave me a weird look, the kind that said you're an idiot, before replying. "Vince held onto Doms legs so he could lean over the bars and grab you. Your hero is Dom."

Well shit fire and save matches, fuck a duck and see what hatches. Dominic Toretto saved my life.

I grew silent as I thought about that for a long second. It made sense, Dom was by far the tallest, it would only be a matter of him not falling into the water to grab me, which Vince had taken care of.

I suddenly had the strange image of Dom as Batman and Vince as Robin, and that made me snicker.

But, my new problem: How the hell was I going to thank him? I didn't even like the guy.

But now, I guess I had to give him the benefit of the doubt since he saved my life.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Thank you again for all the reviews. Shout out to SweetKiwi for being such a faithful reader and reviewer. (= And a big thank you, 36 follows and 59 favorites. You make a girl feel loved.**

**Thank you for your cooperation, if you do not like what I said, go suck some eggs.**

**Now, back to our usual programming.**

The morning was filled with whispered conversation and a quiet drive back to my house, where I promptly and exhaustedly fell asleep curled up in my soft, wonderful bed with the Air conditioner set on Turn My Room Into Alaska Mode. (The cold always fells good, especially when I'm sleeping.)

I did, however, wake up to something wet touching my face, which scared the wit out of me. And when I opened my cerulean eyes to see a teeny, tiny puppy nosing my face, I was confused beyond belief. Until one answer came into my head._ Bryant._

I picked the puppy up, cradling him in my arms, and went to go find my brother. He wasn't in his room, or the bathroom, and I found him in the living room, where a few of his friends had come over and were playing video games.

I also found another puppy sniffing around the house, before it clumsily walked up to me, wagging its little fluffy tail. They were barely past the buying age by the looks of them, and they also were huskies. Id always wanted huskies, and as I put the other one down and it scampered over to play with its sibling, I smiled.

"Bryant, where did the puppies come from?"

Bryant glanced over at me and grinned cheekily. "They were just in a box on the side of the road. I knew you liked animals, so I figured we could keep them."

I Looked at the puppies, saddened. Huskies were not easy dogs to take care of, but I loved them so. It made me feel so sad to think about these two on the side of the road, left by some careless owner. "Did you name them?" I asked.

Bryant gave me a pointed look. "No. They're yours mostly, in case I get deployed soon." He shrugged again. "I figured we could name them together. Because they're not being named something stupid like Sprinkles or Lala"

I snorted. "I would never." I looked at them, one had lightish gray and white fur, the other had a dark coat, almost black. They were lovely, adorable little babies. "I have to call a vet and find out the sex and stuff before we name them."

My brother agreed and I thought of what to make for dinner. We didn't have puppy chow though, so I set down two bowls of water before going into my room and putting on real clothes instead of pajamas. I was still tired, so my favorite holey jeans and my red Montuak Lifeguard hoodie sounded wonderful. I asked my brother for his keys, and he told me where they were without so much as glancing at me. Boys.

I grabbed my two new puppies and proceeded to put them in the car and drive to the nearest Pets Mart. I got dog collars and a cute little bed that they could share for now. I also called a vet and found a time that I could bring them in, thankfully it was a time that day. So I putzed around Pets Mart until I could get to the vet, who told me that the darker one was a boy and the lighter one a girl.

When I got to the house I found Vince and Jesse had stopped by, I hugged them both and introduced them to the new family members and asked if they wanted dinner, which they replied that they had actually come over to invite us to dinner. I glanced at my puppies, reluctant to leave them, when Jesse declared that I could bring them with me.

I beamed and packed them up into my brothers car, we drove to Dom and Mias house, and from the open car window I heard some music being played and smelled the sweet smell of barbequed chicken.

I pulled my red hair into a ponytail and led my puppies out of the car. Thankful I had bout them collars and leashes, I led the to a tree and tied them to it, just in case they were the kind of dogs that ran into busy streets or something.

I still hadn't figured out a way to thank Dom for puling me out of the water. I had thanks Vince privately when everyone was leaving, and he laughed and told me saving damsels in distress was his favorite pass-time and that if I really wanted to thank him then I should go out to dinner with him

But Dom was different than Vince. Dom was stubborn and frustrating, but controlled and loving towards his friends and family. We didn't like each other but he still saved my life.

I studied Dom from my spot by the tree grinning as Mia approached me. "Want a beer?" She asked, holding out a bottle of corona.

"Mia, you are a woman after my own heart." I grinned at her.

Mia laughed and leaned against the tree. "So the dogs?"

I grinned. "Bryant."

Mis shook her head. "He's so weird."

I snorted. "You have no idea."

I Bent down to pet one of the puppies, who was gratefully licking my face.

"So, did you figure out a way to thank Dom yet?" Mia asked, I had told her about my dilemma after about an hour of us just eating.

"No." I growled in frustration. "It shouldn't be so hard. You're brother is confusing."

Mia laughed and bent to play with the other puppy. "Just get him alone and say 'thank you'."

I snorted. "I did that with Vince." I gave Mia a sideways look. "And he told me I could but him dinner as a proper thank you."

Me and Mia just about busted a gut laughing. And when we stopped for air we noticed just about everyone was looking at us. I grinned at them cheekily and waved my hand. "Girl stuff."

It never ceases to amaze me how quickly guys will turn around and continue their business when you say that. Mia and I continued our conversation.

"Well, I don't think Dom will be asking for dinner." Mia chuckled.

"I don't think me and him can sit alone privately for long amounts of time and not kill each other." I commented.

Mia shook her head. "You're run on the beach that one time seemed fine."

"We still argued." I shrugged. "And I hardly got to run because he doesn't know how."

Mia pushed a piece of her hair behind her head. "Change of subject: don't be the first to reach for the food, or you'll have to say grace."

I laughed and nodded. "Got it."

**_Bryant had been the one to say grace, and it had been a pretty funny experience. It had gone something like:_**

**_"Thank you for cars, beaches, the beautiful women I bring hom-"_**

**_"You don't bring anyone home Bry."_**

**_"Just because you don't see them doesn't mean I don't"_**

**_"I live with you. You don't bring anyone home."_**

**_"Ar, I really, really, really hate you right now."_**

**_"Amen. Lets eat."_**

Now me and Mia were inside washing dishes and chatting about Fridays plans, after a little bit she excused herself to go to the bathroom and five seconds later Dom walked in; this was probably the only chance I was going to get to thank him so I had to suck it up and just do it. He was bending down to grab a beer, and when he stood straight and went to leave I grabbed his arm.

"Hey, thanks." I said, "You know, for saving me life?"

Dom met me gaze with a level one and shrugged. "Well just call it on IOU and leave it at that."

"Deal."

He left and when Mia came back I told her about what had happened. she grinned. "See? No dinner."

We left it at that, for now, and I doubted Dom would ever have to use that IOU.

But I have been wrong before.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Wow. I checked the other day, and you guys are really, truly amazing readers. 46 favorites and 75 followers! Seeing that actually made me tear up. Thank you thank you thank you. Now, to do some loyal reviewer shout-outs!**

**Sweetkiwi604: You ALWAYS are my number one reviewer for this. To you I send my deepest and most sincere wish that I don't fail to keep you interested and my utmost gratitude for your continuous reviews. Thank you for all your support.**

**Niki: I wish you had an account so I could just PM and tell you how much your comment meant to me. Many people have expressed that Ariel is a Mary Sue. Which makes me not want to write anymore and just off myself with pudding or something. Also, thank you for complimenting my intelligence hahaha. I took a creative writing class, and although fan-ficitons were banned from existing, I have taken all my amazing teacher (literally amazing. I wish I could take the class again he was so great) has taught me and applied it into my stories. I hope you become a loyal reviewer like SweetKiwi because I sincerely want to here from you as the story progresses. **

**AriaMariaxox: thank you for all the love! Haha. I will try to update more frequently for you. Please keep reading and reviewing for me! **

**Okay, now that I'm done with the shout-outs. I would like to address some things. First and formost, an apology. I have been so stretched out from my promotion (which can literally take me away in the office for two or three days straight, but I love it.) And writing 6 fanfictions now, and planning a wedding. (Yes, this girl is engaged. I never thought it would happen to me!) I litterally need 48 hours in a day to do what I need to do. And when September comes and I start dance again, and softball and running, I am literally going to stay up all night and do these stories for you, my loyal readers. (of whom are probably SKIPPING OVER THIS TO GET TO THE GOOD STUFF. YES. I AM TALKING TO YOU.) Right now it's 3 am whilst I lay on my sister couch and type this message to you all. ( it is hard to write here in the day. The children all run up to me and ask me to play, and Pearl, the dog, is either upon my lap or behind my head.) Lastly, I am going to start posting the tracks that I listened to to help me write these stories at the end of every chapter. Check them out if you like, I have a weird, wide taste of music that you might like, and if you hate it I do not care.**

**ONWARD TO ARIEL.**

Friday drew closer and closer, my eye faded and the bruise was gone within a few days, and on Thursday me and Tomi, my date, went to go buy clothes and look fabulous.

I love Tomi, he had gorgeous brown eyes, dark chocolate hair, and tanned. Walking around next to him, having lunch and shopping was like spending time with a model, people stared, and hit on him (silly girls, he was obviously gay.) It was fun.

It also helped that me and him liked the same things and he had a great sense of fashion. I walked out of the dressing room in different dresses for the occasion, and some of his reactions were like this:

The white dress I picked out: "Not enough cleavage and white stands for innocence, your ass isn't innocent."

The red dress: "Take that shit off now. And not in the good, sexy way you want me to mean it."

The nude dress: "You look like a weird, naked alien with a weird chastity belt around the middle."

Finally, after his approval of a gorgeous black strapless and some nice silver heels, we ended our shopping date with getting out hair trimmed up at our shops, and he patiently sat next to me while I got my nails done in black and silver to match my outfit.

I went home, and after feeding my dogs Kovu and Kiara and giving them a nice long walk. (Yes, a boy and a girl, how exciting.) I promptly went into my room and fell asleep on my bed.

Friday night came, I had my long, red hair curled and up in some fashionable ponytail, Tomi looked dazzling in his dress shirt and slacks, and we all went to a fancy restaurant to eat.

In the middle of a wonderful chicken pasta thing I was eating, Bryant raised his glass, and we all followed suit.

"To wonderful friends, fast cars, Redneck Yacht Clubbing, and beautiful girls." He declared.

His little speech made me grin, but me and Tomi both rolled our eyes at his antics.

Vince also raised his glass, and declared. "Here's to a last weekend before you go away Bryant!"

I went to sip my glass but stopped and put it down. Going away? He wasn't going anywhere. He would have told me, especially before he told these guys. I was his family. His sister. I would have been the first to find out if he was going anywhere. I mean, I lived with the guy.

My blue eyes shot over to meet Bryants guilty looking brown ones, and then I realized he was going somewhere. He was leaving...and he hadn't told me first, like he promised me. He had told _them_ though. The tears of betrayal stung my eyes, and I picked up the napkin in my lap and put it on the beautiful table in front of me.

"Excuse me, I don't feel well. I'm going to go get some air." I muttered, before standing up and walking out of the restaurant.

I let my feet carry me wherever they wanted to go as my mind wandered, _why had Bryant told them first? _Why hadn't he told me at all? When was he leaving? Where was he going? How long would he be gone?

All these questions floated through the abyss in my head, and then I was swept up by memories of my brother.

_I was a tiny thing, maybe 8, and I had my arms out on either side of me my feet precariously balanced on a piece of wood with four wheels, also known as a skateboard. My long, bright red hair was pulled back in a braid. Bryant stood behind me, grinning and instructing me on how to ride the thing properly._

_Then I was older, maybe 15, my brother, 17, dragged me into a hall closet at school and telling me that his buddy, David, really really liked me and was planning on asking me to the school play._

"_Why are you telling me this?" I raised an eyebrow at my brother curiously._

_He grabbed my shoulder. "Because I know you don't like Dave. I am your brother, you'll always come before my friends. Just let 'im down easy, would you?"_

_Me, at 18, graduating high school, and my brother, the only family member there, had brought his 3 best friends, and they were being as loud and obnoxious as possible so they could make up for the kids with their whole families._

I felt wetness stream down my cheeks, and I noticed I had made it to the beach not far from the restaurant we were in. my shoes dangled in my one hand, somehow m hair had gotten out of it elegant pony and the curls tumbled down my back and shoulders, the cool ocean water licked at my toes.

I put my forehead on my knees and continued to cry silently. After a few minutes I heard t soft pitter patter of approaching footsteps.

"Go away." I said, unmoving. My voice was hoarse from holding in sobs, and it cracked painfully. "You're either Bryant, Vince, Mia, or Tomi. Just please leave me be."

Whomever it was ignored me, and I felt their presence sit on the sand next to me. Tears still streamed down my face, and now I had to force myself to stop my shoulders from shaking to hold in the sobs, because I hated crying in front of people. I hated them seeing the softest, most vulnerable side. It why I cried in my room at night or in the shower. Just when I knew I would be alone.

When an arm wound around me that was too long to be Bryants and too muscled to be Mia or Tomis, I snapped my head up to see who was touching me to find the one person I wasn't expecting.

"Dom?" I asked, my voice cracking painfully again.

I hid most of my face behind my knees so he wouldn't see my running makeup, reddened cheeks or runny, red nose, so the only thing visible to him were my teary, cerulean eyes.

"Why are you here?"

Dom was looking out at the water, but his eyes shot to my direction when I spoke.

"Well, I wasn't on the list of people who were on your list to go away, so I figured I was safe." He stated.

I shrugged. "Well, I didn't think you would be the one running out here to find me."

Dom shrugged and didn't say anything, after a few moments, I put my forehead back on my knees and took a few long minutes to collect myself.

"He didn't even tell me he was being deployed." I murmured quietly.

Dom seemed to hear me though, if the tightening of his arm around me was any clue. I picked my head back up on my knees and sighed.

Why was I letting him hold me? It wasn't like we had feelings for each other. Though he was handsome, and he could be charming in his own way, but he was too stubborn, too hotheaded. The only reason I could come up with as to why I let him keep his arm around me was because it was comforting.

"Did he...did he tell you where he was going?" I asked.

Dom looked at him, and right now, even the deep rumble of his voice was comforting. But he spoke quietly, as if he knew the words would make me more upset. "Afghanistan."

"Oh..." I wrapped my arms around my knees and sighed, Dom pulled me a bit closer to him, so that our sides were barely touching.

I leaned into his side, surprised by the warmth and comfort I felt. We watched the waves for a long time, neither of us saying anything.

"Wanna go for a ride?" Dom asked suddenly, turning towards me.

"I need to clean my face up..." I started, but Dom waved my concerns away.

"You look fine. Mia left some type of make up wipe thingys in the car anyway. I asked if you wanted to go for a ride."

"Yeah." I looked at him. "I wanna go for a ride."

I was sitting in the passenger seat, wearing a make up free face, watching Dom drive the car at speeds that would kill us easily if we crashed. He had some metal songs playing on the radio, Disturbed, I think it was.

My thoughts were confirmed when Indestructible came on. We stopped at a redlight, and he turned to face me.

"Do want to get something to eat?" He asked me. "You didn't really get a chance to eat at dinner."

"Sure." I nodded in agreement. "Just nowhere fancy or anything like that."

Dom rolled his eyes at me, which made me laugh, but we got McDonalds, and ate in the parking lot, and we drove around for a while before he dropped me off at home.

We sat in the car for a moment, and I smiled at Dom, "Thank you." I said, I had my head on my knees again. "For tonight. I feel like your always saving me. Except the night we met."

Dom laughed. "Don't worry about it. Just go talk to your brother."

I smiled as I walked out of the car.

**A/N:** **This is my song list for the chapter. Enjoy!**

**After The Storm – Mumford and Sons**

** Ho Hey – The Lumineers**

** Believe Me – Fort Minor**

** Hate It When You See Me Cry – Halestorm**

** Hero – Skillet**

** Comes and Goes (in waves) – Greg Laswell**

** Inside The Fire – Disturbed**

**Falling On - Finger Eleven.**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: I HAVE TO SAY THIS FIRST. I went rock climbing today, and after an hour of climbing I belayed other people for two hours and my arms are KILLING ME. Like ahh. On the brightside, I am a fantastic belayer and I should get an award.**

**I had to post quickly this chapter, because you, my amazing, wonderful readers, had overwhelmed me with such beautiful responses so quickly. Please continue to do this because you all truly made my day. I had even gotten a PM about my biography on here which made me smile. Thank you all so much.**

**More Reviewer Shout-Outs:**

**WishXOnXAXStar: Why thank you! I'm updating right now!**

**Guest: My story will continue on until it is done as long as I have my loyal reviewers to keep me going!**

**Spirit Kiss: Why thank you! I hope I don't fail to impress you as the story continues.**

**Sweetkiwi604: You're welcome! I'm glad my update made you happy! Yes, brothers are stupid. (The brother in this story is inspired by all of my own brothers. Haha. But they are stupid.) You will soon find out **_**why**_** Dom was there for her! Maybe even in this chapter. Im glad you like my playlist, I just put it on shuffle and as long as it doesn't distract me from my writing I keep it on.**

**Kadee Son 12345: I'm updating right now!**

**Nikki-Nieu: I'm glad you love it! I took inspiration for their vibe from parts of my own relationships, ( I have dated many a man like Dom, So I find it easy to write about him.) I'm trying to make their relationship realistic, so they may get together soon but they have to go through a bit more first. As for the racer chaser, she will make an appearance again. Don't worry about her. (I really have to think of a name for her)**

**Now, to Ariels story!**

Walking inside was so hard. I really didn't want to face Bryant right now and hear his reasoning for not telling me first. However, Dom was right when he told me to go talk to him.

I unlocked the door to the house and found Bryant sitting on the leather sofa with his hands on his head. When I walked in, he shot up out of the chair and ran over to where I was standing. He studied me first, I suppose to see if I was okay (which I wasn't), and then he hugged me.

"I'm sorry Ar." He murmured into my ear.

I hugged him back hard. "Why didn't you tell me first?"

I felt more then saw him shrug as he placed his head atop mine. "I didn't mean to tell them. It just slipped out a few days ago. I meant to make the announcement to everyone at dinner."

"Why didn't you tell me after?" I sniffed.

"Because if I told you and then you found out they knew before you you would kill me."

I shrugged and walked over to the couch, plopping down on the soft leather and running a hand through my hair. "You're right."

Bryant and I left it at that, and spent the night enjoying each others company and harassing each other.

(line line line)

The next night me and Bryant met up with the DT team at some local club. Mia was dancing with Brian and I danced with basically everyone but Dom, since he sat at the bar with my brother.

I got two Blue Hawaiis when I wasn't dancing, and currently was on my third. When it was done I went out and danced with Vince. Vince was my favorite person to dance with, because not only was he a good dancer, he also prevented anyone else from harassing me while dancing, and he was just fun to be around.

Vince went to the bathroom and I found myself lacking a dance partner. Some random guy came up and started to dance with me. He was Asian, with a head of thick dark hair that stuck up, immensely dark eyes, he was built lean, like a jaguar.

He was an alright dancer, he would have been better if he just let go and _relaxed. _I wasn't going to be picky though, he was alright looking too, just not my type. But we danced for a while anyway.

"What's your name?" Lance bellowed over the music.

"Ariel Beklea. You?" I hollered back.

"Fitting name for a girl with red hair and blue eyes. I'm Lance. Lance Nguyen." He replied.

"Pleasure to meet you." While we were talking Lance had gotten a little too touchy-feely, and thankfully I had spotted Vince wading through the crowd looking for me. "Well, there's my date, I gotta go." I stated casually as I started a slow, casual wade through the crowd.

Lance grabbed my upper arm rather hard and growled. "I'm not done dancing with you yet."

I growled myself and tried to yank my arm out of his grasp. "Well I'm done dancing with you, take a hint." I yanked my arm out harder, and it slipped out.

"C'mon, I think we should hook up." Instead of my arms he grabbed my waist.

"Get off." I growled, spinning to face him. His eyes had been down on my ass, but it moved upward to my chest slowly, and then to my face.

Realizing he was not going to let go easily, I put my hands on his chest and rubbed them up to his shoulders while I stepped closer. Lance smirked like he had won something. _What a sleaze, _I thought to myself whilst I leaned up and whispered in his ear.

"You wanna something about me Lance?"

"Yeah."

"I know these shoe's make my legs looks nice, but they also..." I lifted up my leg to brush his, making him think I was really into him. "Make very nice spears." Quickly, I dropped my stilletto onto his foot and he howled in pain as I dart through the crowd.

Finding Vince I grabbed his hand and ran over to Bryant, who apparently had seen the whole thing with Dom and both were chuckling.

"Can we go?" I asked.

"Yeah, I'll just text everyone we hit the next club, we can go in twos." Bryant said, downing his last drink. "It's looks like your new friend is headed towards us anyway, so decide quick who you wanna ride with."

I looked back to see Lance was indeed heading towards us. "Dom." I snapped. "He looks more intimidating then you guys anyway. No offense Vince, you know I love you."

"what about no offense to me?" Bryant whined.

"You're about as intimidating as a wet paper towel." I stated, hooking my arm through Doms and practically dragging him out the door.

We got into Doms car and he whipped out so fast my head spun. "So I'm intimidating?" Dom asked casually while throwing his around the back of my seat.

I shrugged. "More so then Bryant and Vince. I mean, you're what, 6' 4" and built like a tank, you're like all muscle." I poked his stomach to prove my point.

"And how would you know it's all muscle?" Dom asked.

"Because about two and a half months ago I woke up innocently in my bed and you were in your underwear. In. My. Bed." I stated.

Dom raised an eyebrow and snorted. "Yeah, you're so innocent."

I raised my brow and shot Dom a glare. "I'm more innocent then your lovely racer chasers."

"Barely." Dom murmured. I glared at him harder, but he was smirking. He was teasing me.

"You know what Toretto, go suck an dick."

"Sorry sweetie, I don't swing that way."

"Coulda fooled me." I joked.

We were getting out of the car right now, just taking playful jabs at each other, kind of like friends. This was the moment I realized Toretto was actually a really good guy, if you get past his stubbornness and his hot head, and sometimes his ego.

Dom had opened the car for me, being extra gentlemanly which made me suspicious. Apparently I was right in being suspicious because he invaded my space and pressed my body between him and the car, I could awkwardly feel a lot of his muscles and they tensed and untensed with his movements.

"Dom, what the fuck are you do-" I looked up and his face was close, too close. Our lips met awkwardly and my stomach felt weird when I realized that we were, in fact, kissing.

After a moment, Dom pulled away and in a gruff voice told me. "Your friend was following us, but he kept driving when he saw us kiss." And with that weird, deadly grace he had, he walked inside, calling over his shoulder smugly. "And now you have proof I don't swing that way."

That weird bastard.

(line line line)

**Music Playlist for this chapter!**

**Your Hand In Mine – Explosions In The Sky**

**Down – Jason Walker**

**My Own Worst Enemy – Lit**

**Admit It – Say Anything**

**Sacred Lie – Disturbed**

**Holla Fascination – Breathe Carolina**

**Touch My Body – Mariah Carey**

**Over You – Daughtry**

**No Surprise – Daughtry**

**Run The World (Girls) -Beyonce**

**Dance With The Devil – Breaking Benjamin**

**7 Minutes In Heaven – Fall Out Boy**

**Take A Hint – Victorious Cast**

**Angel In Disguise – Red Jumpsuit Apparatus**

**Tell Me I'm A Wreck – Every Avenue **

**Lonelily – Damien Rice**

**Concrete Angel – Martina Mcbride**

**Angel – Shaggy, Rayvon**

**The Way – Ariane Grande ft. Mac Miller**

**Buried Myself Alive – The Used**

**Kissing You Goodbye – The Used**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Guys I am SO sorry it has taken me so long to upload! I am so so sincerely sorry. I have been so busy with school and work its crazy. I am also, now single again. (I know I just posted in my last A/N that I got engaged. But another girl expressed interest in him and he left me for her. So I've also been finding it hard to write romance. So I'm sorry for that.) It's been a very long and hard couple weeks.**

**Shout outs!**

**Kadee son: Updating now!**

**Sweetkiwi: Concrete Angel makes me cry. Yeah Ar and Vince have a really good friendship, and I'm glad your picking up on it! As for where it's going, hopefully not where you expected!**

**Misssparrow: Why thank you! And it's going to get very interesting! I hope you keep reading!**

**NashiraKozoroh: Glad I'm keep you interested!**

**Beulah: I'm trying to make her as real as possibile, A good character is someone you can relate to and sympathize with, you know?**

**ONWARD TO THE STORY**

Monday we all went to the airport with Bryant to say our goodbyes, It was early, the sun was about to rise but it hadn't yet. Tired, teary-eyed, and feeling an incredible amount of anxiety at the fact I was going to come home to an empty house now. I hugged my brother tightly one last time until I saw him again.

"I'm gonna miss you." I mumbled into his shirt. He rested his chin on top of my head and squeezed me.

"I'll be home for Christmas. Ok? And I'll call you, and write you. Send me cookies." He was tired too, his voice slower and deeper then its usual upbeat sound. I sniffled and nodded.

They called his flight, and he squeezed me tightly, kissed my cheek, Vince gently pried my away from my brother, and Bryant and disappeared into a nearly empty terminal.

Vince grabbed my hand and squeezed it, and I sniffled again. I knew I looked like crap, I had spent all night awake, filled with anxiety. What if something happens to him? What if he's never found? What if that hug is the last one I'll ever have with my brother? My only family member?

I used my free hand to rub my teary, red eyes, glad I had decided to not wear makeup. Or do my hair. Or get really dressed. I was wearing a huge sweater and jeans. I didn't know I had owned this sweater, it was just in my room on the floor, and I slipped it on in the morning. My hair was in a sloppy bun, and my heart was heavy.

The guys and I walked out of the airport, and everyone chatted about breakfast.

"What about you Ar? Breakfast?" Mia asked. "We can go to Geets."

I shrugged, not really feeling in the mood for food, I really just wanted ti lay on my bed with my pups and sleep. "I'm just going to go home and sleep, thanks for the offer though."

I got in Bryants car and drove to the house, where my two babies enthusiastically greeted me by jumping on my legs and licking my hands. I put my Ipod in the stereo, blasting my sad playlist, and curled up with a cup of tea on the couch.

"_What a night it is, when you live like this  
And you're coming up beneath the clouds,  
Don't let me down  
All the love's still there I just don't know what to do with it now  
You know, I still can't believe we both did some things  
I don't even wanna think about  
Just say you love me and I'll say "I'm sorry,  
I don't want anybody else to feel this way"  
No, no, no_

Oh can you tell, I haven't slept very well  
Since the last time that we spoke, I said  
'Please understand I've been drinking again, and all I do is hope'"

I was curled up into my spot for I don't know how long, when a loud **bang bang bang **on the door made me drag me feet to the door and open it to find Dom standing there, his arms crossed. And those deep eyes staring down at me.

"Yes...?" I asked. I was a little confused, I figured after Bryant left Mia, Vince, and Jesse would keep in contact. Not Dom. Me and Dom didn't have the kind of relationship where he would keep in contact.

He walked into the house and raised a brow at me and my music. I rolled my eyes and went to turn off my Ipod.

"So..." I rubbed my eyes, and turned around to find Dom occupying my seat on the couch and petting Kovus head gently. "What are you doing here?"

"Making sure you're okay."

I plopped down on the side of couch that Dom wasn't occupying and sighed. "I'm okay. Just tired. I didn't sleep last night." I put my forehead in my hands rubbed my face. Sleep and evaded me and instead I spent the night staring at my ceiling and thinking of every bad thing that could happen. A hand grabbed my wrist and pulled me over to his side of the couch, I yanked my hand back in response and growled. "Don't do that."

Doms eyes sparkled with amusement and his smirk was firmly in place at my growl, but his words were serious. "Don't lie to me."

I stood up from the couch, annoyed, why should he sit there and tell me to talk to him about this? I was tired, and I was worried. I'm pretty sure that is natural to feel worried when your brother could get killed. And then..you'd be alone. There would be no more idiotic moments and no more surprises like the puppies, my support, my only family, he would be gone.

Why would Dom care anyway? Because he's Bryants friend, and I'm Bryants sister? He feels responsible for me now? I blinked and turned to walk to my room, feeling that this conversation was done with. Passing through the door to my room he grabbed my arm he spun me around.

"Don't walk away from me, Ariel." He growled. His eyes flared with some intense emotion I can't understand, and his grip was tight.

I stood up tall, and used my free hand to poke him in the chest. "Why do you care, Dom?" I ground out. "Why? Why can't you let it go?" I mustered all the strength I could and ripped my arm from his grip, and I turned, and for a third time, Dom grabbed my arm and spun me around.

I don't know what I was expecting. A smart remark, or anger, or something, but certainly not the feel of his mouth on mine for the second time in only a few days.


End file.
